


Are you sure it's just you in the bathroom?

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Again, Anal Sex, At me hoe, But currently turned off, But it's an au, Good ol butt fucking, I didn't spell check, Jeremy is sexually frustrated, M/M, Not sure what AU, SO, Smut, The Squip sure is there, or anything, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My girlfriend gave me this idea. Blame her, not me.Also, I did reference the scene before Jeremy took refuge in the bathroom from chole, so..I'm not exactly sure how deep I'll dive into it.





	Are you sure it's just you in the bathroom?

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT WRITE SMUT TO SAVE MY LIFE, BUT I KEPT TELLING MY GIRLFRIEND I'D ACTUALLY WRITE OUR JOKE INTO A FANFIC.  
> My girlfriends favorite track from the entire be more chill sountrack happens to be "Micheal in the bathroom" so, out of boredom, I decided to change the lyrics, because BMC fans can be gross, and write smut, and so I butched the lyrics.  
> I forgot what verse I substituted this for, but, how we changed it, is "I'm just Micheal in the bathroom, fucking Jeremy.. no you can't come in!!"  
> But regardless, our running joke has now turned into nothing more than a shameless Smitty fanfic.

Jeremy exhaled sharply, eyes screwed shut.  
How the fuck did he manage to escape a situation like that.  
Scratch that. How did he end up in a situation like that. Sure, the thought of loosing his virginity constantly passed through his mind. And of course, the thought of loosing it to a pretty girl none the less, but he wasn't ready for that.  
It was... Probably one of the worst situations he'd ever been in.  
"Jeremy?"  
Who the hell was that?  
He wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
Maybe he had just passed out? Maybe he really hadn't retreated to the bathroom. Maybe he was still really under Chloe, in her drink and hazy mindset, dry humping him lazily.  
"Yo, Earth to Jeremy"  
Nope, definitely not Chloe.  
Slowly, he opened his eyes, letting his vision adjust to the bright bathroom lights.  
"Micheal? What are you doing here?"  
Did that sound rude?  
"I snuck in.. earlier... To uh" he slowly derailed, before lighting up "I came to talk to you, but I can't remember clearly what it was I wanted to discuss with you" he let out a small aggravated sigh "I'm glad I got to see you though. Even if the thought completely slipped my mind" he smiled softly, before seating himself on the edge of the bathtub.  
"Yeah.. it's uh, been a while, huh.."  
A pang of guilt hit him.  
Good job dumbass.  
"How's the whole thing with you and Christine going?"  
"Not so hot. I mean, she kind of hooked up with Jake and.. I guess I kind of screwed up my.. no, I did screw up my relationship with Brooke, which I doubt she'll ever forgive me.. so" he pushed the tuff of hair to the side of his tight fitted hooded body suit, taking a seat next to Micheal.  
Sighing, he leaned his head on Micheals shoulder.. guilt sincerely starting to fill up.  
"Hey uhm.. I've wanted to say I'm sorry, for a while now"  
"I know"  
Jeremy exhaled, again, but..  
Oh.  
There it was.  
He couldn't remember anything before crying.  
He was sitting in Micheals lap on the bathroom floor, crying his little eyes out, face buried deep into micheals sweater to block out his sobs the best he could.  
Pulling back every so often to take in a shaky breath, laced with "I'm sorry" before being engulfed in another sob.  
He needed this so badly.  
He needed to be held by someone who loved him.  
Someone who cared about him.  
He didn't need artificial love from someone else.  
This is what he needed.  
He pulled back again, shallow and quick breaths, holding back from breaking down again.  
Feeling Micheal arms wrapped tight around his torso, rocking Jeremy back and forth, attempting to calm him down.  
He tightened his grip on micheals sweater, sniffling every so often, before he had his chin resting against Micheal shoulder, eyes half lidded, threating to close on him any moment.  
"Michael, I'm sorry for being a shitty friend. I really truly am." Jeremy's voice raw from crying.  
"It's fine. I understand... But you're here now, and that's all that matters, right"  
Jeremy nodded. Half assed reply, but it was a reply.  
A few moments passed, before Jeremy pulled back, looking Micheal dead in the eyes.  
"God, I just realized how gay I am for you" Jeremy hummed, a stupid grin on his face.  
It took Micheal a moment, before he blurted out laughing.  
"Jeremy Heere, did you just confess your feelings to me?"  
"I sure did"  
Jeremy kept his gaze close to Micheals.  
It was hot.  
He swore his body suit felt way tighter than it was before.  
"So uhm,, do you think I could kiss you" cool. This is what happens when you no longer have someone helping you out.  
The pang of awkwardness filled the small space between the two.  
Michael gave a small nod, closing his eyes.  
Jeremy leaned in, pressing his lips against Micheals.  
The thought that Micheals lips would actually be this soft,,, and desirable never crossed Jeremy's mind.  
Nor did his lazy dry humping, until they broke apart for air.  
Michael just hummed, leaning his chin on Jeremy's shoulder "needy naughty boy"  
He swore that was a growl that ripped from micheals throat..  
But at the moment it didn't matter to Jeremy. He just whimpered, continuing his inconsistent grinding on the other.  
He needed this so badly.  
He craved some sort of release.  
He let out a needy, breathy moans, stringing incoherent phrases together. Mostly begging Micheal to touch him.  
Micheal just simply hummed, pulling down the tight fitted fabric around Jeremy's face, moving to run his fingers through the others sweaty, messy hair.  
"Your so good jeremy" Micheal continued, rubbing the palm of his hand around Jeremy's clothed head, earning small whines and needy moans.  
Micheal just simply nodded, moving to now stroke the others clothed dick.  
He absolutely loved the fact that Jeremy could fall apart so easily in his hands.  
Jeremy leaned close to Micheals ear, breathing heavily, trying to piece together a coherent sentence.  
"I.. I want you inside me" jeremy pushed out, suppressing another moan to his best abilities.  
"Are you sure"  
"Positive"  
With that, Micheal slowly got up, watching as Jeremy pushed himself against the bath tub wall, fiddling with his costume, attempting to get it off. Micheal lazily opened cabniet's in search of a replacement of lubricant. Baby oil would work, right? It's basically the same as lube. He turned back, to see jeremy had sort of gotten the costume off. Well, as off as a sex crazed, lust high teenager could get. He took a seat next to Jeremy, who laid his head on Micheals shoulder. "Hold on." Jeremy whined to Micheals protest, but watched the other, as he pulled himself out of his pants, and began to lather the baby oil on his cock. While doing so, Jeremy took his place on Micheals thighs, waiting for the other to finish slicking up his cock. With one last stroke, he wiped the baby oil onto his shirt. Usually, jeremy would have made a remark on cleanliness, but at the moment, he could careless. "Before you slide on, did you prepare yourself?" "No" Micheal let out a sort of aggravated sigh, before helping Jeremy stretch himself. After Micheal dug his fingers around jeremy, he pulled out, helping him ease onto his dick. Jeremys face scrunched in uncomfort. This was a whole new thing to him. Actually, a whole new thing in general. He wasn't sure exactly what Micheal did in his free time, or if he even still was a virgin, but he took what Micheal knew as ',i've probably done this before, but since you're my friend, I won't tell you my sex life'. Once he was completely settled into micheals dick, he began to move, letting out high moans. Release felt amazing. Finally getting something he had been craving for so long. He lost himself in this ecstasy. This is what he had begged for every night before bed. Well, not this scenario exactly, but for someone to willing touch him, or just to touch himself. That was, until he was pulled out from his thoughts to Micheal covering his mouth. A wave of confusion waded over him, until Micheal spoke up. "You can't come in!" D.. did someone catch them? A wave of embarrassment flushed over Jeremy's face, as he buried his face into micheals collar bone. He let out a breathy moan, as he continued thrusting into micheals cock. He felt micheals hands run through his messy hair, whispering reassurances, and sweet nothings into Jeremy's ear, trying to soothe the boy. Jeremy felt a knot of pleasure build in his stomach, letting out small, high pitched moans as he continued through. "Micheal, I I'm" jeremy pushed out, but Micheal just nodded, holding Jeremy by his waist "I'm almost there baby, just hold out for a little longer, okay?" Jeremy nodded. He had been in his own little world, that he hadn't noticed the cute noises Micheal had been making. His small grunts, and breathy moans, and his occasional "jeremy, fuck". Jeremy let out a wavering breath, feeling Micheal hand wrap around his cock, teasing the head again with his thumb. Jeremy gripped micheals shoulders, attempting to keep himself steadied as Micheal continued to tease his dick. "Micheal please" Jeremy cried, pushing his head against Micheals chest, giving one last thrust before spilling. Tears dripping from his eyes, feeling the pace of micheals cock continuing to thrust into his over sensitive hole. Micheals orgasms following after Jeremy's, Micheal gave a small shudder, holding jeremy close, running his hand through the twinks hair, rocking him again. Jeremy sighed, adjusting himself, pulling Micheal out of him, cum sludging out, leaving Jeremy to shiver again, but to go back to resting on Micheals chest again. Nothing mattered at this moment. Not the blaring music. Nor the obnoxious girls screaming lyrics to a stupid pop song. Not even the occasional people beating on the door. The only true thing that mattered was them.

**Author's Note:**

> upD8   
> I FOUND THE FANFIC THAT INSPIRED THIS ONE, IF YOU WANNA SINK LOW, AND READ IT. https://archiveofourown.org/works/914394  
>  I'll link it here.   
> Also, I heckin love their fratstuck series. Like, it's mcfucking gr8.   
> Anywho, I apologise for this stinky mess. I should really learn how to write smex fanfictions past midnight, because they all end up in a gross jumbled mess like this one.


End file.
